chaosdreams2fandomcom-20200213-history
Relics of the Old War/Characters
Characters Current Lord of Hegroth Castle and it's surrounding lands and current employer of "The Adventuring Party". While he is considered a kind and jolly lord among his people he has recently been downtrodden and the Party has seen a much more tired Buldrin then they are use too. The stresses of the Alabaster Cup and the arrival of the Queen has forced him to officially hire The Adventuring Party as auxiliary guards and he has gone to great lengths to keep them capable. Even begrudgingly recommending they visit Potiesalintifco Hegroth. Linda Corven Buldrin is Lord Buldrins only daughter and cause of Lord Buldrins current declining state of mind. It was her who decided to invite the question on a whim and her to called the Alabaster Cup. She is a nice girl but is often blind to the stress her 'simple' requests impart on her father. While she wants for little she is not what you would call 'spoiled' and is generally viewed with a favorable eye by the local populace of Hegroth. Current Captain of the guard at Hegroth Captain. Loved by his men and hated by criminals he is known to be no nonsense with matters of law but does not wield an over-inflated sense of importance. He understands the importance of his duty and his job but understands that he can not do it alone. Young and rowdy Rafe has worked with The Adventuring Party for some period of time. He has proven his worth as a companion again and again. Keeping doors open and traps unsprung for a small fee. He does not request gold but rather first pick of a single piece of loot from the adventures bounty. Sometimes this leaves him empty handed but often he comes out ahead. The Adventuring Party recently paid him with a valuable Onyx Blade that greatly increased his combat abilities at the cost of very clearly being cursed. Rafe does not think so. A patron of The Dusty Mug back in Jorns, Ena offered herself as a resource to The Adventuring Party. For a hefty fee of gold and valuables she would reveal vital and often mysterious insights on their current adventure. This often included secret passages ways, hidden weaknesses and the occasional tidbit of blackmail. She has never offered to travel with the party physically and the full extent of her powers or where she gets this information has always been a close guarded secret. She occasionally fiddles with a masterfully crafted violin though the party has never heard her play it. A mysterious Chaote that appeared to the party shortly after they received the scroll. He carries himself with the confidence of knowledge. There is an air of carlessness about him. Detached and separate from the lesser woes of mortal kind. He has shown a penchant for violence and little care for life. Calm and confident he has revealed that the Scroll was part of his very being that has been stolen from him and has petitioned the party to find a way to return it to him. Something he admits he does not know how to do. It is through him that The Adventuring Party came to learn the true nature of the scroll and was given a daunting but distant time limit. 7 years. A royal inquisitor who accused the party of heresy and branded them enemies of the Empire of Xilos before while accosting an old man and a young unconscious child, later identified as Wisdom and Youth. She briefly attacked the party before she was removed from the situation by some form of teleportation spell. The Queen is coming to Hegroth. An eccentric, absurd magician who helped Alice overcome her Shadeskin poison. An accused ritualistic of dark foreign powers he talks fast and often without clear meaning, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. He lives in the impressive Hegroth Manor, a potentially sentient ancestral building, and has revealed to the party that his family helped found Hegroth Castle and the name stake stuck, though Potiesalintifco has shown no interest in the affairs of the castle itself. While he does not seem particularly inclined to violence, he has shown to be able to defend himself and isn't afraid of being wounded. Whether this is due to a lack of self preservation instincts or unknown power is yet to be seen. He owes the party a favor. Despite having witnessed the scrolls power he showed no desire to own it, other then enjoying the show it put on. Rangers of Hegroth ''The Rangers of Hegroth are a small organization of elite woodsmen and hunters who tend Buldrin's lands around Hegroth and the small section of the Arcadian Forest gifted to him as part of his fiefdom. The Rangers forgo their birth name and adopt a new name upon joining to invoke a closer sense of kinship between them. The Rangers have been called more family then organization and none of them would argue the point. '' First Ranger Mira is the most veteran Ranger of the current Rangers though she is not the eldest. She is naturally skilled for her age and it is rumored that she joined the Rangers without any former training. She succeeded former Ranger Kelsian as First Ranger when he retired 3 years ago. While stoic and calm she is not unfeeling and has been known to make trips in town to enjoy a drink at the local Taverns. Second Ranger Jeremus is the eldest member of the Current Rangers and the last ranger to be recruited by former First Ranger Kelsian. A former 'poacher' he was offered redemption by Kelsian by allowing him to spend his penance as a ranger due to Jeremus's exquisite skill with a bow. Jeremus openly follows a religious practice known as the Order of the Bow. A group which believes their worth in life is measured by their skill with a bow. A result of this fanatical devotion have left many to consider Jeremus the best archer of the Rangers. He is a kind and helpful man and has been known to often take in travelers by his fires to share his food and comforts. Third Ranger Amis was the first Ranger to be recruited by Mira and was recruited for his impressive tracking and survival skills. Little about Amis is known as he rarely chooses to speak. It is public knowledge that Mira returned from a ranging in the Arcadian Forest with Amis in tow and he has been a ranger ever since. He is a quiet and brooding man and many who spend time around him believe him to be mute. The other Rangers insist he is not, and that he merely does not enjoy the company of Man. Fourth Ranger Lilith is the newest and youngest edition to the Rangers of Hegroth. While her skill with a bow is well known she is brash and boastful and a disgusting contrast to the other Rangers. It's clear she considers herself and the other Rangers of a higher caliber then non Rangers and is not afraid to share these beliefs through underhanded and passive aggressive comments. Lilith was recruited by Mira for her ferocity and eagerness to learn. She is the least technically skilled of the rangers but she is near fanatical in her training and will often work herself into exhaustion to prove her worth. Employees of Kobold's Reach Kobold's Reach is the current home of 'The Adventuring Party'. A large Inn that is currently housing most of the participants of the Alabaster cup. ''More Employees will appear here as the party meets them. '' Bartender and owner of The Kobold's Reach, Paulie Xilos Aurel has served and housed The Adventuring Party on their previously infrequent visits to Hegroth. While The Kobold's Reach is not traditionally an adventuring tavern he has been happy to accommodate the oddities and dissary that The Adventuring Party brings along with their silver and gold. He runs the inn with his family, a wife and daughter.